


The Knight's Keeper

by RunningDeerPath



Series: The Knight's Keeper [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcoholism mention, Beekeeping, Comedy, F/M, Half Modern AU, Martial Arts, Mystery, Reylo Modern AU, Romance, Soft/Light Smut, Some angst, Sparring, Tournaments, surprise events, taekwondo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningDeerPath/pseuds/RunningDeerPath
Summary: Rey has lived a quiet life in the town of Chandrila for five years. She makes a living from home selling honey, jewelry, and quilts that she learned how to make on her own when she was young. These things make her happy but there is a impossible dream that has been pulling at her heart for a long time that she keeps buried inside....A mysterious new comer moves in town (or rather back in town) and changes her entire destiny.





	1. Déjà Vu

The winter started off harsh but there has been no snow since the new year begun. Rey's tiny cottage stayed warm enough. She works from home selling quilts and jewelry that she makes by hand. She also is a beekeeper and sells all the honey that she harvests - never keeping one jar for herself. The bills are always paid on time and food is kept on the table. She was content but sometimes, much as she hates to admit it... she was lonely. She raised herself since she was five. She never really had a family. She dropped out of high school five years ago when she was seventeen and ran to a small town called Chandrila. The cottage was the only thing she could afford. It was truly a beautiful and unique structure made of limestone and travertine. The front door was made of dark oak and the windows was blue theatrical stained glass that looked like it may have been salvaged from a church. It looked strange being nestled between modern style mansions. I guess they couldn't bare to get rid of it.

Rey brought her pot of sugar and corn syrup mixture off the hob as the temperature began to drop to the proper number. She whisked the mixture vigorously to cooperate air into it until it took on a lighter yellow color and thicker consistency. Now she has her fondant for the bee's winter feeding. She poured the fondant on to three trays that was covered with sheets of wax paper. Once the fondant set a while, she will be able to slice them into multiple halves to freeze all but one that will make it's way to the hive later.

Once the fondant was cool, she cut them up into equal portions and placing them in bags to freeze. She left out one portion for feeding. She put on her heavy beige coat and hat-veil to protect her from the bees.

The cold instantly hit her bones. Even her coat couldn't save her from it. The past five years she's been trying to get use to the winter. She came from a warmer side of town that never felt a cold front and never saw snow.

The hive was at the very back of her land where the property line ends. She wanted to keep them as far back as possible from the mansions sandwiched between her cottage. The hive was covered in installation and mesh to protect them from the cold. Good sign was that the water she added in a few mornings ago has lowered and still hasn't developed ice which is a good sign that the bees are getting water. She placed her bare hand on some of the exposed wood and it was warm. That feeling was always magical and a relief, it meant they was still alive.

She placed her tray of fondant on the ground for a minute to uncover the wood stacked on the top of the hive's lid to the first chamber of ten frames. She peaked inside and the bees was moving and buzzing well. She checked the boards to make sure they was they still dry and that no mold began to form. Everything looked great and including the honey reserves. This made Rey super happy. She took out the old fondant which was now just a brick of sugar that she can recycle for the next batch of fondant. She placed the huge chunk of sugar into a zip lock bag. Next, Rey picked her tray back up and flipped the new fondant on to the frames without touching it. She quickly placed the lid and all the wood back on top the hive. She plopped her bag of sugar on the tray and sprinted to the cottage.

When she was finally inside, she put everything and including her coat on the dining table and ran straight to the fireplace. She closed her eyes and concentrated on calming her breathing from the run. Her body shivered a good few times until it finally relaxed minutes later. She got up and made her a cup of hot chocolate, the bees aren't the only ones that need a warm sugar rush. She sat back down next to the fireplace, sipping her hot chocolate and watching the fire dance. It always made her sleepy.

A loud car door slam made her jump up and take a look outside through her blue stained glass window facing the empty mansion next door.

She could see a tall dark figure walking toward the mansion that has been empty since she moved here. She could barely make out the face, so she decide to be that nosey neighbor and take a look by cracking the front door open, letting a little bit of cold air through. The cold air took her breath away. She shook her head back and forth, and peeked through again. She prayed she wouldn't get caught.

 _Ah_ , she could see a lot better.

Rey was struck when she got a clearer look. The tall dark figure was... handsome. Very... very handsome.

He was dressed in a all black business suit. His hair was like black long flames playing in the arctic air, framing his beautiful face.

 _His eyes..._  She thought.

His brown hazely eyes could be easily fallen into.... Rey knew that could be a dangerous thing.

But there was something....

He stared up at the house for a moment before he turned around to the man that she didn't even notice was standing there this whole time and they shook hands. He smiled and something right there... In that moment... In that smile... It hit her like she fell and face-planted on ice.

She quickly closed and locked the door, and ran back to the fireplace. She felt like a child sneaking back from adventuring out when they should had been in time out. Her cheeks and nose felt frost bitten. She took a big gulp of her hot chocolate, realizing that her hands was shaking now.

 _It's just the cold_ , she told herself but she knew it was a lie. _Why am I acting this way?_

She finished her hot chocolate in another big gulp and draped a blanket around her tightly. Her eyes was less heavy now than they was before. She wish the warmth from the fire was making her sleepy again. Her heart was pounding in her rib cage.

 _You know why you are acting this way_ , she finally admitted to herself.

_You saw him before._

_Many times._

_In your dreams._

 


	2. Lines Being Drawn

Rey was exhausted the next morning. She didn't sleep well. Loud trucks drove up and down the street all night. The new neighbor began moving in his things around midnight. _A_ _odd time_ , she thought. Maybe she wouldn't be so suspicious if this person didn't look exactly like the man in her dreams.

Her dreams was one of the things that helped her through her loneliness as a child. She would sit in her room, trying to solve the puzzle of the repeated dream. She made it into a game. It was something to help her pass the time as she waited for her parents to come home from the bar....

Rey frowned and decided to push that thought away.

"Everyone has weird dreams, girl. It's not that uncommon." She whispered to herself. She wasn't frustrated by the dream itself, just that it brought up another memory she didn't want to think about.

She crumbled her cornbread up and poured some buttermilk over it.

The thoughts started to sneak back.

 _Is repeated ones common?_   She asked herself as she took a bite of her breakfast.

**_The rain was so cold. She didn't know where she was and how she got there. She cried and ran, looking for anyone. It didn't matter who it was, she didn't want to be alone in this scary place. The rain would stop briefly as seven dark figures appeared to her. Knights from the look of them. They looked like they walked out of a old story book she read when she was a child._ **

_Maybe that's where this dream started to begin with?_   She wondered and took another bite. She knew the dream like the back of her hand. She knew everything that was going to happen.

**_The one who seems to be leading the knights always took his mask off, titled his head with a smile._ **

_Same facial structure, same eyes and hair... as the man next door._

**_He reached out to her and she took his hand without hesitation. The scene always shifted with her now in a white long gown, sitting on twin thrones with the other side empty. She was alone again. Another figure, a figure cloaked in red appeared in front of her, hand raised with sharp claws that belonged to a monster. The creature strikes and kills her in one swipe._ **

_That's where I always wake up. Why would I dream something like that? Of all things! It's just a dream, probably formed from a fictional storybook. I don't understand why I keep paying attention to it so much_.

She lives in a world where creatures like the one in her dream use to exist, at the same time this is when people was able to wield a great power that would allow them to be able to make things... float. And sometimes the user would be able to control the minds of other people. They called it, the force. Until one day, the force disappeared completely. It is believed that the reasoning for this was because people became greedy and misused it. Now, it's nothing more than just a bed time story and for some it's only a myth.

 _The only way to get rid of the dreams is to stop thinking about them so much_. She finally decided and threw away the remains of her breakfast in the trash. She looked at the clock.

"It's almost ten-thirty!" She panicked. _Geez, how long have you been in mind-space!? You are going to be late!_

She put on her coat and decided on wrapping a scarf around her face this time known she was going to have to make a run for it if she wanted to be on time. She grabbed two jars of sourwood honey from the pantry and jogged her way down the sidewalk. She passed the new neighbors house, not taking any risky glances.

She was out of breath and worked up a sweat by time she got to Hanna street. She was only eight minutes late. She could see the old man waiting on his porch.

"Goodmorning Mister Skywalker!" She called breathlessly, yanking her scarf down a bit so she could talk. "I am sorry that I'm a little late. I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it. Did you bring the stuff?" He laughed.

"I sure did." She held up the two jars of honey.

They joked all the time about being each others dealers. When Rey first met him, he was not a nice guy at all. He uses the sourwood honey to make medicine. Luke is known as the medicine man around town. He likes to use sourwood to make natural antibiotics. Sourwood has more antioxidants. He somehow turns it into powder without destroying all the rich benefits it can give like preventing and killing bad bacteria and illnesses. The process of making the powder makes these benefits stronger and the powder is then put in small capsules for easy consumption. Rey has asked many times how this is done but the old man will not give up his secrets.

Rey handed him the jars and he gave her a blue velvet box. In return for the honey, Luke gave her the best beads that he finds on his trips in the woods to gather roots and anything he can find for his different medicines. Some are most rare, and some of the beads he crafts himself from clay.

"Here's your jade beads you been asking for."

She opened the box to reveal her beautiful jade beads. She was surprised to see lilac lepidolite stones and golden yellow citrine shaped like tear drops next to the beads. These wasn't part of the trade.

She looked up at Luke. "They are beautiful! You didn't have to do that! This feels like a uneven trade now."

He held up his hand and shook his head. "You are wrong about that. I feel like the one that has been doing the uneven trading. The honey you bring me can make up five hundred bottles of medicine. These two jars here will make more than that. We both use are trade to make money. It's not fair when I am gaining the most income from it."

"Making necklaces and bracelets is more like a hobby for me." She said honestly. "It's a fair trade to me. What you are doing is much different. You are helping the sick. That should be worth more than jewelry. I feel like I am also helping the sick in away. It makes me feel proud."

"Yes but-"

"No buts." She said firmly and glad she seemed to be winning.

"Arguing with you is like arguing with my nephew." He shook his head.

He debated a minute and then with a crooked smile spreading across his face.

"Okay... See the lepidolite and citrine as a gift and not part of the trade. Which means no giving it back."

Rey sucked in air as Luke escaped inside his house, closing the door in her face.

_He is so trickery..._

"Damn it. One point for Luke. Zero for Rey." She mumbled and walked away. _He wins this time._

Rey had to admit that the citrine would make lovely earrings. She would have to find some sterling silver hooks.

 

* * *

She walked back home with her sides a little achy from the jog. She could hear the sound of hammering as she passed the neighbor's house again. She still did not make any risky glances.

She breathed in a sigh of relief when she stepped into her warm home. _There's truly no place like home,_ she thought happily. She placed the velvet box on the kitchen counter at the same time a couple of loud snaps, followed by a crash sound from the backyard disrupted her happy mood.

"What the..."

Rey ran back outside, reawakening the aches from the jog. Her entire fence on the left side was down on the ground and there standing was the guy who was the exact twin of the man in her dreams, with a hammer in his hand.

"What the hell dude?" Rey was furious now.

"That was an accident, I swear!" He looked shocked.

"An accident!? What was you doing to begin with!?"

"I was fixing the loose boards without having to replace the entire fence. Now it looks like I have no other choice."

"What!? That's my fence! It was fine just the way it was and if you had a problem with it, you should had knocked on my door and talk to me about it." She said a little to defensively.

"It's on my property, I can do as I please with the fence." He crossed his arms, angry now.

Rey's eyebrows forward in confusion.

"Uh... no it's not." She shook her head.

"Yes it is." He started to smirk.

"Wow, you obviously don't know your own property line." She snorted.

"You want to try me?" He challenged.

"Let's go! You have a map of your property with you?" She asked.

"Yes, hold on a second." He threw his hammer down and ran up to his house.

Rey ran back inside her cottage and tore up her kitchen cabinets and found what she was looking for.

They both ran back outside and meeting up at the fence line at the same time.

"Here!" She gave him the paper. "Match it up with your map."

He took the paper and held them side by side. Minutes ticked by as he examined both maps. His face began to slowly fall.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

"See, told you! The red line is mine. The blue line is yours. That fence is on the red line."

"Shit." He said again, still examining both papers.

She snatched the paper back out of his hands.

"So now, I expect you to pay for all of this. You damaged it, you fix it!" She motioned to the downed fence.

"It was already falling apart." He said in a drained tone.

This hit a nerve. Rey swallowed back tears.

"I don't care if the fence was falling apart. It's my job to fix it. Not everyone has a bunch of time and money on their hands." She said through her teeth.

"Look, I am sorry-"

"Whatever." She interrupted him.

"Hey! I am trying to be nice and you are being a neighbor from hell right now."

"You think your 'It was already falling apart' comment was being nice?"

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Can you just please fix it?!" Her temper was really flaring now.

"It won't match the rest of the fence on the other side and at the back of your property." He pointed out.

"I don't care! Fix it! We are done talking!" She growled and turned around. She could feel his eyes on her back.

She slammed the door behind her and took a few deep breaths. She fell back into the chair at the dining table and buried her face in her hands.

 

 


	3. None

This story will continue soon....


End file.
